In WO 94/07562 delivery capsules are disclosed which include a beneficial agent and an activating mechanism, which delivery capsules are designed to deliver the beneficial agent in a pulsatile manner through the orifice. The pulsatile delivery is achieved by a pair of guide members inside the capsule, one secured to the capsule itself and the other to a movable partition.
Techniques disclosed in WO 94/07562 have limited ability to deliver a powder like medication in a humid environment to said environment since the techniques have no facility to annul a solidification of the powder like medication induced by humidification.